A Fleeced Charlatan
by nolite101
Summary: A family asunder, a grudge held through generations, and a suspected werewolf back in the valley. The farmer is caught up in the storm of it as she fumbles through a story thick with betrayal, heartbreak, and hatred.
1. An Unsought Sighting

**Chapter 1**

 _An Unsought Sighting_

.

.

.

Green grass roiled around her knees as she somberly stared out at the still over run and intimidating landscape that was her home. Already a month had passed and she felt no closer to taming the beast she'd considered so easy to take control of. It made sense, even as a child, she'd spent more time milling around in the woods, exploring the small cave to the north, and scaring her grandfather's old dog for laughs than she'd spent farming. The result was evident, growing pains were real, and her stomach was often growling by the end of each day. The change to summer had varied her meals though, and now she looked forward to grapes and spiceberries. She had planted far too many parsnips, taking up the majority of her land and hadn't bothered to check how much they sold for, the rate so low she thought it better to eat them than sell them and have to buy something else to fill her pantry.

 _Next year_ she swore to herself, _I won't be eating a single parsnip at all._ The promise sure to fall flat by the spring, but she held her hopes high anyways. Besides, around a year in and her father was sure to take some pity and send a few gold over. Maybe she could even get a whole meal at the pub rather than her usual cola, just to feel "apart" of the town. Her farm was so far away from people, and having been very social her whole life sometimes she wondered if this whole journey had been a mistake.

But now, surveying the land around her, she felt some pride. It wasn't easy, days were spent clearing out trees thick with the years of abandonment, repairing her shoddy fence, and watering crops. And although it wasn't much- it was all hers. Not Joja's, not the city's, not even the town's. Her land, that she worked on her own. She smiled now, mood brightened, and strode off towards town eager to look through Pierre's catalog of seeds, maybe do some fishing, and chat with the townspeople.

.

.

.

"Aubrie! Hey!" a voice shouted, and she turned to her right to see local jock Alex, grinning and waving at her to come over. Smiling, she made her way to him, catching a gridball tossed towards her midsection as she jogged closer. Never much for sports herself, Alex had been the one to teach her how to throw and catch as a kid when she visited her grandfather. Evelyn and George had always been close with her family. Alex and his grandparents were more or less the only ones she would see at length, their visits to the farm common so as to see her grandpa, who was commonly described a bit of a hermit.

"Hey Alex, how ya been?" Aubrie asked pleasantly.

"As well as I can be in this town." Alex responded, laughing casually but Aubrie rolled her eyes anyways, still smiling. He shuffled back a few steps as she pelted him back with the gridball, her technique much more sloppy.

"You could always go to ZuZu. It's still there if ya didn't know." she joked, but Alex shrugged.

"Yeah, I heard rumor it was still there but… my grandparents are getting older, sometimes I dunno how Gran would be able to handle Gramps and all his mood swings. He's kinda been more the woman of the house if ya- oof!" he was cut off by a quick jab to the arm.

"Alex! C'mon, y'know not to talk that trash 'round me!" Aubrie said but giggled a little as she did so, knowing he only did that sort of stuff to bug her. "Besides, you _know_ Mrs. Evelyn is tough as nails. And the town is so close knit, you gotta focus on your own life." Alex only shrugged again in response, a small upwards turn to the corner of his lips as he began tossing the ball lazily into the air.

The wind blew gently then, as though tugging her forward and she made her way past him, slapping him twice on the back jovially as she went. He nodded at her.

"See you around, Aubrie!"

.

.

.

Down to the beach she eventually traveled, her fishing pole in hand now, bait in the other. Relaxing and simple, she wasn't a complicated woman and so fishing just really called to her as something that unwound her nerves when the fear of not making it nudged her mind. Casting out, she stood for a moment looking out at the ocean, the sun dipping low and spilling color across the blue seascape. The ocean breeze a bit more chilly, mixing with the warm summer air. In times like these, she had no doubts. This peaceful life full of moments like this could be for her forever. She squeezed her eyes shut for just a moment, praying to Yoba that this peace could go on in her life, and that any calamity could be kept at bay. The action wasn't wise, her pole nearly slipped from her hands in the moment of laxity as a bigger fish took up the fight.

.

.

.

The sky was clear, and so dispelled her worries of groping in the dark all the way home as the sun winked out its last ray. The moon at its most full had already risen high up into the sky, casting out light strong enough that she quickly packed her bait and freshly caught fish and took off. Although the town's worst crime might be the occasional bin scavenging by Linus, Aubrie took no night strolls with leisure, she was alert and glancing over her shoulder now and then the whole way home. A bit of respite for her mind came when she was under the comforting glow of the town's street lamps, but as she walked past the bus stop her pace quickened a bit more and she clutched lightly at the symbol of Yoba she wore on a short silver chain around her neck. _The world's biggest weenie lives in the middle of the woods…_ she lamented to herself, sweat gathering at the nape of her neck even as she flicked the thick brown hair over one shoulder. Every evening so far was a test to herself, a test that pretty much just proved that she still didn't trust this new place. She'd try to rationalize that her chances of crime in Zuzu had been much greater than any woe she may run into deep in the valley. But her anxiety took off each night despite her inward reasoning.

As soon as her house came into view her heart started to beat a little quicker. It had always been that way, the closer she came to feeling safe, the more her body tingled in apprehension.

It was unfortunate that tonight was the night for that fear to be warranted. She was just outside the perimeter of her small, fenced off garden when she heard the tall grass rustle, and as she caught sight of the noise maker her blood felt like it had stopped while her legs actually did. There, just about 30 yards from her, was a massive wolf, it's fur so dark in color it looked more like a shadow than an animal, but it's eyes glowed in the moonlight betraying it's stealth. To her dismay, Aubrie's breath began to come out in tiny, non-discrete gasps as she clasped her pendant so hard it nearly bent under the force. The wolf growled low, hackles raising in aggression making Aubrie swallow painfully. Very slowly she edged towards her home, glad that the animal was not between her and the door to her home. The wolf snarled at her, and it took all her mind to refrain from dashing up those steps and into her home. But some grade school lesson in the back of her mind reminded her that she shouldn't start running.

To her surprise, she kept her eyes on the beast and got to the door after what felt like an eternity, but she was finally able to crack the door and slide inside. She slammed it shut behind her, wailing as she did so, unable to keep back the noise any longer and hastily fumbled to secure the locks as though the wolf would be suddenly standing on two legs and waltzing into her home. She collapsed bonelessly against the door, the sweat from her walk past the bus stop pale in comparison to how her brow and back were drenched in it now. Adrenaline still coursed through her, enough that she mustered the energy to press her ear against the door, still hearing the snuffing and rustling. Eventually though, the noises began to drift away, farther and farther until she was sure the creature was gone. Taking a deep swallow of air, she forced herself to peek out at the farm from behind a white linen curtain and let out that breathe as she saw nothing. She leaned back against the door, sighing and kissing her pendant. This had been enough excitement for her to last a long, long time. And though she felt safe at first, the crawling uneasiness was what kept her wide eyes set on the door with a mind racing to calm down. Sleep, as it sometimes did, took her without her being aware of it.

* * *

 **For now, I'll be only posting here on FF . net. I would love to hear thoughts on this! Something I've been thinking about for a while, and have the plot more or less finished. A couple possible endings, but the basic skeleton is finished. Thank you!**


	2. Proclivity Inherited

**Chapter 2**

 _Proclivity Inherited_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Whoa, Aubrie you been changing up the- uh…" Alex stopped then, looking a little sheepish "Ya know, I'm getting too old for foot in mouth syndrome. So... I'll stop there..." Alex said, rubbing the back of his neck as he gazed at her with a crinkle in his brow.

By his expression, she must look as awful as she felt, and it made sense why Pierre was so understanding when she was a few coins short on paying him for another packet of strawberry seeds. Typically he wouldn't be so generous as to give her that bit of a discount especially since she was pretty sure she was one of the only people buying seeds in town. But at least something good had come from her harrowing experience the night before.

"'Bout time you learned that lesson." she responded, chuckling tiredly as she slumped against the tall oak tree by his house. Her lids followed her body, and just as she came so close to sleep Alex kicked lightly at her shoe causing her to jolt upright with a look of panic overcoming her features.

"Whoa, whoa! Did not mean to frighten you. But now you really have to explain. You get in a fight with your cat again?" Aubrie rolled her eyes at this. Marnie had meant well by giving her the cat… she thought. But the thing was so grumpy all the time she would believe someone if they told her the cat was actually some type of punishment.

"No, Frog was fast asleep during my trials." Alex's eyebrows rose at her last word, and he waved his hand in a gesture for her to continue. She sighed deeply, unsure if she wanted to let him know in case she thought she was just being crazy or paranoid. Someone would have mentioned the giant wolf prowling around in the woods she lived in… right?

"Aubrie."

"Okay, okay… There was a wolf outside my house when I got home last night," she admitted, looking down at her lap. "I know it seems crazy but it was totally there. No mistake about it… but why wouldn't anyone inform me 'bout that? Kinda seems like something folk would talk about, unless people just ignore it... Alex?" she had looked up at him mid rant, expecting a face of incredulity but instead saw his expression contorted in some sort of mix between anger and bewilderment. He didn't respond to her.

Aubrie very slowly got her feet as he now stared through her, not at her, and she waved her hand in front of his face borderline startling him. Now those wild eyes set on her and she shivered. It was rare Alex freaked her out, but this was one of those times where he was definitely setting her on an uneasy feeling.

"That thing is dangerous. I'd seriously suggest you not go out alone at night anymore and if you see that wolf again, just give me a ring. I insist you do actually." Aubrie scoffed at this.

"Give you a ring? Whatchu gonna do about a _gigantic_ wolf?" She could hardly even believe he was suggesting this, she was better off just asking the Wizard for help with this problem. Alex borderline glared at her, but his expression cooled off again as his eyes darted to his home pensively.

"We have a rifle. You probably remember seeing it?"

"Well yeah, but I always thought it wasn't in commission anymore!" she responded, the surprise evident in her voice. Not that they weren't allowed, but guns hadn't been much of a thing in the valley she thought. Not even her grandfather had owned one and he seemed most likely to have needed one. Aubrie crossed her arms, squinting a little at her friend.

"How in the hell would ya even get there in time? That wolf didn't hang around much longer when he saw me!" She threw a small grin at him, flexing her arm and patting at the small muscle she'd gained since working on the farm. The grin faltered though and eventually slid from her face as he continued to stare through her.

"I got a bike."

"Like Sebastien?"

"What? No, how in the hell do you even know he has one?"

"Abigail." she said, waving a hand to dismiss the question, she really wanted to hear her "manly man" friend admit he'd come save her on his childhood bicycle. After a few minutes of silence she shoved him lightly and he rolled his eyes with a groan. For a moment he was back to being regular Alex.

"Yeah, it's a bicycle, and before you ask, yes- still has that stupid horn on it. Evelyn insisted it stay on there in case I ever ride on the road."

"You shouldn't call her by her first name." Aubrie chided, and Alex rolled his eyes again, huffing.

"Look, whatever, just call me if that thing comes back. I mean it." and he said this with such intensity, leaning in to make his point that Aubrie took a step or two back, raising her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay got it. You're the first person I'll have hear of it… anyways I gotta go see a man about a watering can." and she patted her backpack.

"Finally go into those dirty old mines?"

"Oh jeez you got no idea. I'd sometimes rather deal with that wolf than those mines! Go in and get right back out, if the quarry wasn't so useless I'd never go down. And tomorrow is supposed to rain so can't pass up this opportunity!" Aubrie grinned again at him, slugging him lightly on the shoulder, and Alex smiled briefly at her returning the farewell before striding back into his house, and Aubrie took off on her errand.

.

.

.

The blacksmith's house was always a little stifling when she first walked, the hot air hitting her in the face and making her lungs almost jerk in surprise at the sudden extreme heat. It was comfortable in the winter, but with the sun pounding down and the furnace going, she didn't much envy Clint. He wiped his brow, glancing up at her, doing a small double take as he did. Her aversion to getting much mining done meant she was rarely in to see him but he was a nice enough man if not a little nervous and sometimes it had them a little too similar especially during their first couple meetings. They'd warmed up to chatting at this point, and he smiled easily at her, but was sweating a bit more than usual.

"Aubrie! Glad to have ya come in. What can I do you for?" he asked, placing his hands on the counter and leaning his weight into them.

"Well I did it!" she said, proudly pulling out the bars and watering can. She set them out on the table with a gusto, beaming at them and also shuddering a little at the reminder that it had been such a nightmare to even get all that together.

"Hey! Look at you, that's awesome! … uh… maybe we can both accomplish something today…. Or week…. Or month?" He was sweating a little more, and Aubrie became nervous herself now. Everyone knew he had a thing for Emily, but who was to say he hadn't moved on? Not that she found herself worth it she just really didn't want even the chance of having to deal with something this immensely awkward.

"Oh?" she asked, willing him to speed up what he was getting at.

"Yeah uh… I know you sometimes swing by the saloon and maybe you talk to Emily a little?" she felt her shoulders slump forward a little, and straightened quickly. He barely noticed, too busy staring down at the workbench. "Maybe just tell her that… ya know… I'm available? Or… uh, something."

"Sure thing, Clint! Easy peasy lemon squeezey." Aubrie gave him a reassuring smile when his relieved gaze met hers. He pushed one of the copper bars her way now, looking like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"Wow, Aubrie seriously that'd be so great. I got at least a copper bar laying around, I know you really break your back trying to get these." She wasn't going to turn away the idea that she could save this for another tool, and stuffed the bar back in her bag, smiling at him in appreciation.

"Man, you gotta ask me for more favors more often!" Aubrie joked and Clint nodded, but seemed nervous at even that prospect. "Uh, not that you'd need any more favors after this! I got your back, Clint." She amended nervously and he nodded more vigorously, but she was pretty sure that was more for his sake than hers.

"Well, I'll get on this watering can right now! I'll have it to you in two days."

"Alright! I'll go and pray this rain follows through." Aubrie said, laughing a little but indeed sincere. With a wave she was out the door, and suddenly out in the world again with a certain fear in her stomach. Once again she was unsure of what to do, typically she'd be heading to do some foraging but the stress of being out too long was getting to her. Clutching the side of her head she sighed, and made a glance towards the Stardrop Saloon. _Maybe just a stop in… just to calm down…_ And with deep breaths she made her way to a place of somewhat refuge.


	3. Dueling Encounter

**Chapter 3**

 _Seen Anxiety_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aubrie! It's great to see you!" Gus bellowed, his face ruddy and damp looking, but he smiled as sincerely as ever, wiping down glasses as Emily put them away and glanced over her shoulder to also look warmly at Aubrie. She smiled back a little meekly, but gravitated over to where Emily was, close to the fireplace. Purposefully, she did not look at the town grump Shane, instead sitting on the stool with a small hop up.

"What can I do you for?" Emily asked, cocking an eyebrow and smiling sweetly. With a quiet clink, she set the last clean glass down on the counter between them, and Aubrie shifted a little awkwardly. It was a quiet invitation and truly, she wanted something alcoholic but was such a rare drinker she barely knew how to say it. As though she had read her mind, Emily winked and took the swiped the cup off the counter, returning moments later with a frothy beverage tinged deep purple. "It's a lambic beer, might be up your alley." And after a small, cautious sip, Aubrie's eyebrows rose into her bangs.

"Whoa! Uh, yeah, I love it actually!" she blurted, staring down at the liquid. Emily now set a napkin down next to her with a small giggle and Aubrie flushed, the foam had settled above her lip, and she wiped it away hastily. "Oh," she laughed, "didn't realize I'd be so eager to get this down." Emily winked again as Pam called to her from across the bar, requesting she bring the same drink for her. With the departure, Aubrie remembered the reason she may have automatically gone to the Stardrop. She was supposed to put a good word in to Emily about Clint. Pink stained her cheeks again at even the idea, and she quickly drained the cup. Gus, as though on cue, shuffled over to refill her cup, and left again, tending to another customer. The second glass was drained almost just as quickly and Aubrie hiccupped, her body warning her, this was a lot of consumption for someone so unused to it.

Emily was back suddenly, grinning widely at her, and poking her gently in the shoulder.

"Hey! Whoa, you really did like that stuff. I felt it in your aura, you've been stressed about something!" Emily announced, leaning on her elbows, head in hands. "Well, what's been up?"

Aubrie turned away shyly, and Emily filled the glass up again, patting her shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey, it's girl talk! You really gotta let loose sometimes Aubrie. I think you've been pent up this whole time in town!" she laughed, and Aubrie just nodded. She was right, there may not have been a day that had gone by that there wasn't some anxiety or another eating away at her thoughts. Life in Stardew Valley hadn't come as naturally as she thought it would and as kind as people were, she had trouble really connecting with people. But maybe, with the task of being a go between, she could get to know people a little more.

"Yeah… stress of fitting in kinda bothers me. But people here are nice so it's goin' okay. I mean, just today I've had your kindness, and Clint's! Ya know I was short a copper bar and he ended up helpin' me upgrade the watering can regardless! I can tell he really cares 'bout the people in this town."

A snort of indignation came from behind her, and with a clouded brain she swung around to stare. Their eyes met, both slightly reddened but Shane's were glaring at her already in defense.

"Save it, farmer. Seriously. Everyone already knows Clint is trying to get in Emily's pants." Emily called out a "Hey!" at his assertion, but Aubrie was genuinely surprised. Turning, she looked at Emily who sighed.

"Yeah, I mean I know… I dunno. I have to wait for the stars to align I think."

"And she means literally." Shane mocked, earning a hard look from both women.

"So what if she means literally? I think it's cool." retorted Aubrie, who looked at the drunk disdainfully.

"If by cool you mean bat shit crazy?" Aubrie guffawed and shook her head.

"Hey, asshole, you seem like a real piece of work. Get voted "Most likely to be a dick" in high school or something? Wanted to live up to the name?" she heard Emily suck breathe in through her teeth and whistle. Aubrie was sure her… their friend had sidled away to take care of other patrons or to leave before she could get dragged into the burgeoning tension. She and Shane glared at each other for a moment, before Shane suddenly cracked a half smile. It floored Aubrie for some reason and the annoyance ready to boil into anger came down into a simmer. Still heated, but now she was more just in shock by how different this angry man looked with even the smallest hint of a smile on his face. Her cheeks went up in flames again and she may as well have taken a nosedive with how quickly she looked down, hair sweeping down to cover her cheeks as well as she could. How humiliating. Big talk was not her strong suit, at least not following through with it, even with a little liquid courage in her.

There was silence now, and she whirled back around to face behind the counter, face still crimson with embarrassment by how quickly this asshole could make her weak kneed. All her life she'd had that soft spot for bad boys and grumpy guys, but all her life they'd stayed true to their character and treated her like shit. She was a pushover, and just too nervous to ever retort back or get any "deeper" information about them when they shut her out even a little bit. Either they were too shallow, or she wasn't emotionally adapt enough to do anything but glean the most basic information from them. The jury was still out, in her opinion. Tough guys were just that, she thought… tough.

Feeling the presence, she looked up to see Emily, a hand on her hip, staring past her. Aubrie took another gulp of beer.

"Why are you staring at Aubrie?" Emily asked, a lilt in her voice as she smirked at him. Aubrie didn't dare turn around to see what Shane's face read.

"Just wondering how nervous fucking Nelly over here can suddenly have such a big damn mouth."

She spun around again, face screwed up in annoyance now, but her heart beat faster in anticipation for more words to be exchanged.

"Hey fuck you!" she shouted, surprising herself. And for a few seconds everything seemed to grow a little quieter. Even the music sounded as though it had been turned down a touch before going back to it's blaring. Now, she covered her face with her hands, but they were pulled away as Emily peeled them back. She had to be leaning pretty far across the bar.

"No, Aubrie! You have every right. Shane, that was pretty rude!" Shane was glaring hard at her, before turning away again to look down his glass, downing the rest of it before slamming the glass down on the table. It was a wonder that it didn't smash into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"Emily! Hey uh… maybe you could tell Shane and Aubrie they could keep talking outside? I don't think they really need anything more to drink." Gus now said, and Aubrie pulled her arms from Emily's hands and turned to look at Gus with shame.

"Oh, Gus uh… I'm so sorry. Really, I'm not this type-"

"Hey, I get it. You're welcome back again. But maybe you and Shane should take a little walk? He's a good guy, right Shane?" Shane grunted in response. "Yeah, you guys might have a better conversation away from the booze and the crowd anyways." Aubrie nodded, feeling bad for causing such a ruckus. It was only right that she leave after being so loud, if only she didn't have to be followed out with Shane. At least not right now.

Slowly and painfully, she walked out of the bar, unfinished drink and her pride being left behind. She was a shy and often nervous woman, but it didn't mean she didn't want to get to know everyone. In truth, she loved going out and visiting or meeting new people. Just not like this.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Would love to know if anyone would like these chapters to be longer? Or is circling around 1,500 words per chapter good enough? Thank you for your readership! c:**


	4. What Works For Kindling

**_._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 _What Works For Kindling_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Once outside, a certain swell of fear reemerged. The air was cooler, the world quieter, and the sky was much much darker. Nervously, her gaze darted around the perimeter of the town, where the light did not reach. Each shadowy niche of darkness held a great wolf licking it's chops and ready to take her down. Aubrie's chest tightened painfully and she grabbed her pendant again in reflexive fear. Shane was already sauntering off, hands shoved in his pockets, and hood up over his head.

"Hey!" she called, and he stopped. "Uh… Shane… I'm… I'm really, really sorry."

"Whatever." he responded and immediately set off again.

"Shane!"

"What?" he growled, now turning around to look at her, annoyance carved into his face. It almost made her wonder who to fear more. His anger, or the possibility of a wolf lurking around her house.

"Please walk me home."

"Fuck off."

"No, seriously! ...please. Last night… I know this might seem crazy… but there was this huge- HUGE wolf outside my house. Seriously, big!" she waved her hands in the air for emphasis, shivering as she did so. To her surprise, Shane's eyes widened a little and she rushed to explain. "I know! I know! Ya'll live pretty deep in the woods too so if you haven't seen it I-"

"Shut up." he commanded, and she did. Shane pinched between his eyes, closing them in irritation before rubbing at the growing stubble around his jaw. "Look. I'll walk you home if you just shut the fuck up." Aubrie nodded quickly, pursing her lips tightly to make a point.

Some part of her told her that Alex might be up, and he'd surely come with her to walk her home. But there was another little voice piping up that wanted to be walked home by this angry, hateful man. A little voice that seemed to always hate her.

"Thank you." She said, relieved, and he glared fiercely at her. If it were possible, he seemed a little more slumped forward and his feet dragged as he walked right past her towards the farmer's home. Not wanting to press her luck she followed after him closely, mindful to not shuffle her feet but instead trying to be as quiet as possible.

The silence stretched out in front of them, and Aubrie remained dizzy and tingling from her drinks, the effect of them seeming to grow now. What had it been, 3? Or 4 in less than an hour? She stumbled a little and Shane glanced behind himself, his eyes touched with what was surely a smirk.

"I hate you." she said, surprising herself, but she grinned as she said it, sloppily winking at him. Even in her drunken state she became embarrassed by the gesture and turned away for a moment to look into the woods and take a deep breath.

"Get in line. Everyone in this whole damn town does."

They were passing the bus stop, and Aubie paused to lean against the fence, the spinning really catching up with her. She felt giddy and excited, and a little uncharacteristically bold.

"Maybe, the whole damn town wouldn't hate you if you were just a little nicer." Her grin grew bigger as Shane drew closer, and he was still smirking as he did. It set Aubrie's heart beating a tad faster.

"I don't need to be nicer. I'm the town drunk. I'm an archetype. They need me to be an issue or else they'd focus on something else petty. Like which girl in town is the that wizard's daughter. This town is too fucking small." he said, and she could almost feel his body heat as he sandwiched her against the fence but with a bit of room to spare between them. Lazily, he draped his forearms against the top rail, his body still apart but his forehead made contact with hers and she breathed in his scent. A cologne mixed with beer from his heavy drinking. It would usually disgust her but in that moment it was… intoxicating. "Are you fucking smelling me?" He asked, a laugh in his voice but to her ears it was a whip of ridicule. Planting her hands firmly on his chest she shoved him away, frowning and flushing with embarrassment and took a few steps away from him, crossing her arms over her chest sharply.

She huffed, "No! You're just… leave me alone!"

"What about your big bad wolf?"

"I think you might be worse."

"I probably am."

She turned back to give him a pointed look, and rolled her eyes.

"The common denominator to all your problems is you."

"What?"

"You heard me. Now go!" she snapped. Shane tilted his head back, looking up at the sky and sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I've been an ass to you." This caught Aubrie off guard, and her arms lowered with her defenses and she shrugged feeling a tinge of awkwardness. She stumbled to the left suddenly, as though heavy on that side and giggled at the sensation. Meeting his eyes again, there was that smile again and she nearly fell to the ground from how much concentration she put in drinking in that expression. Shane took two long steps to her and caught up underneath her arm to stabilize her. "Hey, let's just get you home. It's painfully clear you're really not used to this."

.

.

.

With a great deal of effort they finally pushed through the door of her home and Shane kicked it closed behind them. Frog meowed angrily in response to being woken.

"Shit!" Shane shouted in surprise as the eyes glowed in the dark straight at him, and he looked ready to kick her poor cat. Aubrie wasn't too sure how she would have reacted sober, but in the moment she let it slide off her back and rushed to the cupboards. She swung the center one open a little to hastily and the top hinge gave way, the weight causing the bottom one to snap straight off the shelving so the door came clattering loudly to the floor. Crying out in surprise she jumped and skirted back a couple steps and hastily glanced at Shane who was now rolling his eyes at her.

"This place is a dump."

"Do you want some water?"

"It's probably full of lead…" She didn't answer him and he went on, "... sure."

Pulling two small clay cups from the otherwise bare shelf she filled them with water from the tap, admittedly a little metallic tasting, and handed one to Shane. He looked around the house and shook his head. Against the wall was her bed, a mattress with a slump so deep in it it was a wonder she didn't walk hunched over constantly. It was covered in a thin pink blanket, the pillow seeming not much thicker. Other than the bed, she had a small side table, an even smaller dining table with two lawn chairs set by it. Shame now tinger her cheeks, and she gestured embarrassedly for him to sit down which he did without saying anything else.

Lifting up the little cup of water he inquired, "Got anything stronger than this?"

"No! Jeez, besides, haven't you had enough already?"

"Not nearly enough."

This surprised Aubrie. She didn't know people in the town too well, and she'd only seen Shane a couple times and been told to "fuck off" one of those times. And she thought she mighta glimpsed him in the JojaMart but she regularly avoided that place after she'd left her telemarketing job with them.

"So…" he proceeded, taking a sip of water, "You uh… always lived this frugal?" That was a way of putting it…

"Pretty much, ever since I moved out of my parent's place."

"Do they know their daughter's a bum?"

"Yes! … I mean no!" she folded her arms again indignantly. "Look, money has always been an issue for me. My parents are great, but I wanted to do things on my own. And it's been workin' fine."

"I'll say."

"It has!" But Shane just rolled his eyes again, drinking the rest of his cup and stood up.

"I'm gonna leave." he announced making and she stood up too, but was quickly back in the chair, leaning onto the table and staring down at the legs of it. "You going to be good?" he asked, but she couldn't tell if there was much sincerity in his voice.

"Yeah uh… I'll be fine. Frog will take care of me." and before she could look up or say anything else, she heard the door shut. It surprised her, that he'd leave so suddenly, take off without a word. And without getting directions on how to make it back out of her house. _Maybe he's the one who stole all the furniture,_ she wondered.

Sighing, she peeled off her clothing, and unhooked her bra with a satisfying motion, pulling it off and dumping it on the floor with the rest of her clothes. For once, she was happy her home was so small, because she tumbled into bed tiredly and groaned a little. Today had been nothing short of weird, annoying, fun and… curious. To say the least.


	5. Out of the Frying Pan into the Bathwater

**Chapter 5**

 _Out of the Frying Pan into the Bathwater_

Audrie rose with the sun, unfolding herself from the old bed as rays of light stretched out across her room. Even the curtains had been taken and she was too broke to replace them, so the light was her alarm clock most mornings. With a sleepy yawn, she noticed the inside of her mouth was bitter and unpleasant, and probably smelled awful. She groaned, feeling sore for some reason, and crawled out of bed, squinting and cursing the light.

As though trudging through a swamp she blearily made her way to the kitchen sink to brush her teeth and mid way through gasped, spitting out the toothpaste and crumpling to the ground in self pity. She had forgotten to pay her tab. On top of that, she didn't have enough money to even pay it. Another thing I must have forgotten! The realization on top of feeling so sick had tears burning at her eyes. And all of a sudden she had to pee too. Another groan, the cabin had no bathroom, and the outhouse was just behind the house. It may have been a hundred miles away, too far for her weak and lazy bones. Instead she crawled several feet to her door, reaching one hand up and opened it, before yanking off her underwear to stand up stark naked outside. Stepping off the porch to her left, she simply stood there, hands on her hips, toes in the dirt, and pissing without shame. The garishness of the act made her giggle, not one for doing something so crude usually. Finishing up, she once again surveyed her farm. No one ever came out the farm, seeing as it was fairly secluded. Even then, it was so early that no one would be meandering all the way out here at this hour. So often, with no bathroom to speak of, she went out a few mornings every week to bathe in the pond closest to her. The weeks of doing this had made herself shameless to the birds and small animals that sometimes scuttled from tree to tree.

Suddenly, the sound of rustling grass met her ears and she froze. Frog had definitely been inside the house, and so the thought of a wolf ready to rip her apart flooded her mind without control. Frantic, she grabbed the hatchet leaning against the house and brought it up in a stance ready to attack. From behind the tree line, and past the small garden a face emerged, and to her utter shock it was a certain scruffy face that may have been the last one she'd expected.

Screeching loudly, she covered her body, dropping the hatchet and backing up against the wall, unwilling to hoist herself up onto the porch and further expose... certain body parts. Instead, one hand desperately tried to cover both breasts while the other had flown to hide what her squeezed together thighs could not.

"What in the fuck!" she heard Shane yell, and thankfully he had the decency to immediately turn away. "What the fuck are you doing?! Out here naked?!" he continued to shout while she blushed furiously.

"Th-This uh… This is my home! My property… You're trespassing!" she responded, loudly only out of shock and embarrassment at the same time wincing as her head throbbed in protest to the commotion "Uh, lemme just grab robe or somethin'!" She knew damn well she didn't have a robe, bed sheet was more like it.

"Don't bother, I'm leaving!" Shane called back.

"No! Uhg! What are you even doing here? What do you want?" She asked, feeling urgent about it. The visit was certainly a surprise, but that little piece of her wanted to prolong his presence. Not to subject him to her nudity, but at least to figure out if he might have come here with altruistic intent.

And it seemed he did as he said, "I just came by to check on you. Make sure you hadn't drowned in your own vomit." and before she could thank him for what she thought was his selflessness he went on, "Emily probably figures I walked you home, and if you turned up dead the town would bother me more than they already do." Shane said, and she could almost hear his eyes roll in premature exasperation.

Aubrie sighed a little, a slight disappointment setting in but she said, "Oh… Thank you, I'm sorry I had you go out of your way." And to that, there was silence. She shuffled a little, choosing to sit down on the porch, and used her arms to fold over her chest as she crossed her legs. She knew, at the very least, he would not turn around. Not that she knew him well, but it seemed far from his character.

"You know, you were talking a pretty big game last night. I see it was all bark."

"Pretty much," she admitted, hanging her head and watching her legs as she swung them a little, embarrassed. "I'm like… an introverted extrovert."

"That's not a thing."

"Sure it is, I… I just am a lil' shy at first, but I do like people. Hangin' out, chatting, all that. I mean, I was only telling Emily about Clint to hopefully become friends with either one of 'em. And…" she gulped, "I think I was so uh… forward to you, to hopefully get to know you too." She had to actively keep herself from squeezing her eyes shut in anticipation.

"Well… whatever. I'm forced to live close by, I doubt I'll get away from seeing you around town so… anyways. I gotta go. Just don't bother me… too much." he seemed to have added the last part on a whim, but Audrie would take it. She beamed at him, the part of her with rational left in the wayside, she was apparently ready to be hurt again because her heart already soared.

"Uh, I'm gonna leave this way." he jabbed a thumb towards the bus stop.

"Oh! Sure, uh, I'll go inside and let you leave then." she said, fumbling up onto the porch and going inside. Before she shut the door though she leaned out and said, "Hey, thanks for walking me home last night! Um, have a good day at work!" he did not respond to this, and only once she shut her door did he leave, not taking a glance back as she stared out the window at him. Her heart squirmed in her chest, excited at the chance to have a new friend, and at the chance for a new love interest.

As he disappeared into the distance she took a deep breath, touching her bare skin where her pendant rest. She wasn't a deeply religious person like her mother was, but it calmed her nerves to touch the necklace and remember to take time to calm down. I need to chill out! Don't even know this guy… She reminded herself, shaking her head as she stepped back outside again, careful to keep her head on a swivel as she hopped down the stairs and went straight for the small pond.

Soon, she slid carefully into the water, taking another shakey breath, the water still a little chilly. Reaching into a bucket near the edge, she pulled out some soap and began to scrub herself down it, lamenting that he hadn't come upon her all sudsy and a little more seductively covered. It was well that he didn't though, she reminded herself. This situation wouldn't be different. She wouldn't dive head first for once, she'd wade into waters a little more slowly. She nodded firmly, staring down into the water with knitted eyebrows, feeling determined.


	6. Running Tab

Aubrie walking into the Stardrop Saloon at half past noon, her few measly coins feeling particularly light in her purse. Not for a long time would she be having any drinks, not when she only had a little over a thousand gold to her name. Sheepishly, she walked up to Emily who looked up with a smile.

"Hey Aubrie! What can we do ya for?" she asked before noticing the thin coin purse being pulled from Aubrie's back pocket. "Oh, you don't gotta worry about that! I put it on Shane's tab!" Emily said, winking.

"What?!" Aubrie all but shouted, eyes wide, "No! I-I have to- no way! I can't have- I need to-"

"Aubrie! Chill!" Emily laughed, setting a cup down along the wall shelf, "I didn't really put it on his tab. But you're good. You needed a lil break! Clearly." she said. Aubrie looked quickly over at Gus who smiled amicably and nodded in agreement.

"Just try not to pick fights with our best customer, okay?" he said, but was smiling. She couldn't help but take him seriously though and nodded furiously.

"I won't! I'll be on my best behavior!" she said, gratefully slipping the coin purse back into its place. The weight of it heavy with their generosity now. "Ahg, thank you both so much! I'll make it up to you both, promise!" she rushed out, nearly grabbing at Emily's hands in gratitude, but Emily beat her to it. Brown eyes bore into her own of nearly the same color.

"Aubrie, you gotta relax a lil! I think once you destress a bit your aura won't be so chaotic! It can't be good for your health." Emily gently chided, and Aubrie nodded mechanically, feeling a little awkward if not embarrassed.

"Well," Aubrie began, clearing her throat, "I'll see you guys soon some time!" and she left the bar feeling grateful, contemplative, and a little more ashamed than when she walked in. It was nice to have people looking out for her, she just wished she hadn't done so much to call upon their worry. Her meager living and barely scraping by must have become apparent knowledge. She was right there with Linus just less by choice. Regrettably, she'd found herself peeking into trash cans every now and then late at night, but had only fished out a couple expired boxes of noodles once. Idly she wondered if Shane took stock of her as a poor woman, beleaguered by the hard hitting waves of life as it had been lately. Aubrie might be a little worse for wear a lot of times, but she still had her pride- if anything, too much of it.

The idea was pervasive, and she replayed it in her mind of being too stressed out, of having a "chaotic aura". Honestly, she hadn't even been feeling that frazzled… except for the whole imminent death by giant wolf thing.

Huffing a little, she continued on to make her way towards the farm when she suddenly stopped and did a 180 to go towards Marnie's instead… it was normal to want to take a short walk, wasn't it?

 _No ulterior motives_ she thought to herself, but her heart beat a little faster despite the inner deflections to the truth and the pattering of rain that had begun. She was passed Sam's before she knew it, and at this point it would be silly to turn around, but the rain kept coming a little harder with every step.

She groaned aloud in irritation, there would be no way he'd be milling around outside in this weather- and she had known of the forecast, her watering can _was_ in the shop. So when Marnie's farm came into view, she looked despite knowing that no one would be there, except, to her surprise- there was Marnie.

As she drew up to the fenceline of the farm she could see the woman herding some of the cows into the barn with impatience, and then watched as she turned to check behind herself at the approaching squelch of boots in the now muddy ground.

"Oh! Aubrie! What are you doing out here? Don't you know this is a pretty bad storm!"

"Ah… uh yeah! I just… I thought it would be quicker to, ya know-"

"Aubrie! I can't hardly hear you! Why don't you come inside?" Marnie called to her pleasantly, gesturing broadly for her to go in through the front door.

"I think I'll be okay going-"

"What? Aubrie! I can't hear you! Go on inside!" she hollered, and rather than stand in the rain or dismiss her invitation, Aubrie scrambled to the front door and stood to wait until her's truly opened the door with a massive scowl.

"Oh!" she peeped, eye going wide at the sight of a comfortably dressed Shane, sweatpants and a white t-shirt that clung to his adorably out of shape body. He met her noise with a grunt of his own, turning into the house and letting her sidle in awkwardly. "Uh, hey… Shane… sorry again about-"

"Don't mention it. Seriously." he growled, and Aubrie took note of how often she'd been cut off that day.

"I just wanted to-" she was cut off again, but less with words and more with a hard, irritated stare. Luckily, though, she was saved by the ever kind, mother henning Marnie who physically shooed Shane away, tutting at him as she did. To Aubrie's surprise, he made no protest in being bossed around in that way and instead went into the kitchen, only a few seconds later a ding beckoning him to the microwave anyways.

"Oh, you poor thing, Aubrie- you're soaked to the bone!" she said, picking a little at the limp shirt that clung to her. "I wish I had something for you, but I'm not sure I have a single clean thing to my name right now! But you know who does and would be _more, more_ ," she said the second 'more' with a head turned towards the kitchen, "than happy to get you something clean to wear is our dear Shane."

The man in question tensed, but didn't look at the two of them, instead setting down his plate of… some sort of baked garbage, onto the dining table and sighing deeply. Stiffly, he pivoted on his heel and made towards a room down the hall, and Marnie smiled at her, once again making a broad gesture towards a door and Aubrie returned the smile out of politeness and followed after the irate Shane.

* * *

Probably terrible- but I literally just wanted to get this out there. It's been too long since I updated this story! So, here it is, I might delete this chapter later, but I'll surely be doing a little more editing soon! Thank you for reading! There's a big portion of "grey area" in my plot outline- not sure if I'll just do a time skip or not, but I wanna get into the "action" of it a little quicker than I did with Rapt Attention!


End file.
